


And You Were Wrong

by LadyLucs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Babybones, Character Death, Gen, Happiness is not an OC, Kyle (OC) - Freeform, Mute Frisk, Sad and sorta happy?, SansxHappiness, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Wrote this after speculating for almost four months, baby bones, dad!grillby, evil gaster, gender neutral frisk, handplates au (Zarla), soul, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucs/pseuds/LadyLucs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not saying he was right, I'm saying you were wrong."</p><p>   In which Toriel was wrong about Asgore's crimes against humanity and monsters alike, and Sans is the one to break it to her in the best way he can- by remembering the time before the resets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based partly off of Zarla's Hand Plates AU. I finally got the courage to write this after reading my two favorite Undertale Fanfics, "My Fault" and "One Day T[he]y Just...". So uh, thanks to you both, I finally took this scrapped plot and story and put some work into it.

_“Tori!”_  
_“Don't you dare call me that, Dreemur!”_  
_“Tori please it's not what it looks-”_  
_…._  
_“...like….”_

The lack of snow brings comfort to Sans- no snow equals no resets. The California heat, if Sans is out too long, sometimes makes his skull hurt to touch, but it's better than the snow.A lot of things are better than snow, like his amazing brother, Papyrus, or his job as a monster historian. Or Frisk, the kid that lived with his best friend, Toriel, who he is going to visit right about...now.

He raps his bone knuckles on the door, and waits with a trademark grin in place.

“Who's there?” A feminine voice snickers from the other side of the door.

“Otter,” Sans says, shuffling his feet.

“Otter who?” The voice giggles.

“You _otter_ let me in,” Sans says, and the door swings open as a fit of laughter grows louder.

“Good afternoon Sans!” Toriel laughs, “Come in, I've made pie.”

“Heh, that's rather sweet of you,” Sans says as he steps into the cozy house, “Where's the kid?”

Toriel’s expression tightens like a bolt, “With Dreemur.” Sans sits down at the table, with a sigh.

“Aw come on Tor, what's got you hating him anyway?” He hesitates, “Unless you don't want to talk about it.”

Toriel takes a seat at the large oak table, across from him, “It's a long story, but I can summarize it. He killed innocent children, for no reason.”

Sans frowns, “I...don't understand.”

Toriel huffs, and pushes one of her white, floppy ears away from her snout, “He killed human children Sans, to take their souls. He would've killed Frisk too.”

Sans was really confused now, “He only killed who he had to.”

Toriel’s eyes darken, “Are you trying to say he was right?”

Sans shakes his head, “Not at all. I'm trying to say you might be wrong.”

Toriel looks furious, a pair of fireballs appear behind her, “What?”

Sans looks away from her, unable to keep his eye sockets trained on her as he mentally made his decision, “He never killed any kid he didn't need to…did you not get the story?”

“The story was a lie,” Toriel growls, “I saw him kill an innocent child with my own eyes.”

“What soul?” Sans asks, finally forcing his eye sockets to look at the beautiful goat woman. She looked agast but none the less, answered him.

“Blue.”

“Integrity,” Sans corrects, “The kid wanted to die, Tori. That's the first soul of Asgore’s story. He said that the kid came all that way, just to tell him that he jumped for a reason, and didn't want to live anymore.”

Toriel was silent as the skeleton continued, “So Asgore did what he had to, and did his best to make the child feel as little pain as possible.”

“He killed her,” Toriel says in a small voice, “With his trident. I left that day.”

Sans gives her a grim smile, “The next child who came down, Patience. She left the Ruins and promptly kill three citizens of Snowdin. Grillby stopped her before she could get to Greater Dog.”

Toriel placed her head in her paws as Sans continued, “Next, Bravery. Bravery lived.”  
  
Toriel’s head jerks up, “What?”

“The kid had no LV when he left the ruins,” Sans says, “He asked Asgore for a home. And Asgore gave it to him. He lived with a group of fire monsters in Hot Land until he died of old age. Then, Asgore took his soul.”

“Stop,” Toriel snaps, “He could have lied to you about that.”

She stood, “Frisk will be home any minute. I'm going to calm myself.”

Sans frowns as she stormed down the hall and slammed her bedroom door.

“Sans?”

Sans turns as the front door opens, and the kid walks in, “Hey kiddo.”

Frisk frowns as they look in the direction of the slammed door, “What's up with Mom?”

Sans sighs, “It's a long story kiddo. I think she just doesn't want to accept the truth.”

“What truth?” Frisk asks and climbs up into the seat next to Sans. They look curiously determined. Sans smiles and ruffles their hair.

“The truth about the kids that came before you,” Sans says, “She thinks Asgore’s been lying to us.”

Frisk looks confused, “He could be, but why doesn't she trust him?”

“Another long story,” Sans says with a grunt, and leans back in his chair.

Frisk tugs on his jacket sleeve, “How do you know he isn't lying?”

Sans’ eye sockets turn dark, “I knew one of the kids.”

“You did?” Frisk exclaims, “What happened to them?”

Sans shakes his head, “I'd rather not talk about it.”

“Oh, no please,” Toriel says icily. Both Sans and Frisk jump, and turn to look at her.

Sans sits up and looks at his hands, messing with something under his white gloves, “It isn't a story for kids.”

Frisk frowns, “I can take it.”

Toriel glances at Frisk, but the determined look on their face makes her sigh. She retakes her seat across from Sans.

Sans huffs, “You're really not gonna let me go without _patellin_ ya the story, huh?” He shakes his head lightly, “Well, keeps your socks on, this one is a knocker.”

“It started a long time ago, two years after Grillby took in Paps and I…..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sagetmike for sticking up for me back there. I'm hoping the staff will take care of it now. This chapter is dedicated to you.

_“...I jumped for a reason. I don't want to live.”_   
_“My child...I…”_   
_“Please? At least allow me to be put to good use in death.”_   
_“...Alright.”_

  
“Dad!”   
“Papyrus, no!”  
“Dad! Dad! Dad!”  
“Papyrus!”

Sans grabbed his brothers scarf before he could do anything else, “Stop! He's trying to sleep!”   
  
“Sans!” Papyrus screeched, flopping back onto his tailbone with a wail, “Stop it! Dad promised!”

Sans huffed, and turned. He didn't pay any mind to his brothers shouts as he dragged his baby brother back into the living room, “Grillby was out all night, Paps. You can wait till he wakes up.”

“You don't wait!” Papyrus wailed, “You're being mean!”

Sans huffed as the four year old flipped himself over in an attempt to loosen his older brothers grip, “Stop.”

“No!”   
“Papyrus, stop.”   
“No!”   
  
Sans groaned and let go of his brother, “You're going to make him mad, and then we’re going to get punished.”

Papyrus glared at his older brother, “He promised he'd never punish us either.”

Sans ignored him, “I don't get why you keep calling him Dad either.”

“Stop being such a jerk,” Papyrus said and stood up, “You're so mean.”

Sans messed with the metal on his hands, and ignored his brother entirely. He was rather sick of him saying that Grillby was good, and that the other monsters were good too. His absolute belief in others made Sans sick with worry sometimes, especially when his baby brother started going to school. The ten year old almost, almost started going to school just to make sure his brother was safe, but truly was fearful of being trapped in an area filled with other people for more than an hour.

The skeleton child sighed and climbed up onto the sofa. He pulled his knees up to his ribcage and rested his chin on his knees.

“Good morning Sans,” Grillby yawned as Papyrus dragged him into the living room.

Papyrus let go of the flame element’s hand and scrambled to climb onto the couch, excitement clear on his face, “Turn it on! Please!”

Grillby chuckled, and grabbed the remote off the top of the television. He fiddled with the DVD player for a few moments, “Where did you two even get the CD for this old thing?”

“Gerson,” Sans said dully, “Papyrus used all his allowance on it.”

Grillby nodded, “I remember this one from the surface. It's a classic.”

Papyrus squealed as the title, “The Princess Bride”, appeared on the screen. Sans watched Grillby rather than then the movie, however, and watched as his guardian picked up his cellphone off the counter, where he'd left it to charge overnight.

Sans had never seen his guardians flame spark the way it did when he read those texts.

“Grillz?” Sans asked, and slowly looked up from his place on the couch, “What's up?”

“The ceiling,” Grillby mumbled as he scrolled up further on his cell, “Sans, I need you to watch your brother, there's an emergency in town.”

Sans pushed himself off the couch, and walked over to where the flame monster was still scrolling through his texts, “What's going on?”

“You know that human sighting that was reported last week? Before the blizzard?” Grillby asked as he put down his cell and grabbed his coat off the hook. Sans nodded quickly, railing after the flame, “Well, they saw it again. Apparently he's armed.”

Sans tensed, “You shouldn't go out there. Pap...we’d be upset if anything happened to you.”

Grillby seemed to grow a little darker in color, “It'll be okay. Just make sure your brother is safe, all right?”

Sans nodded, and sat down in front of the couch. He leaned his spine back against it, but watched from the corner of his eye sockets as Grillby left.   
  
Sans would be lying if he said he wasn't stressed out. He couldn't keep his fingers from tapping on the hard tile floors, or his knee from bouncing. He couldn't keep from looking to the door, or going and peeking out from behind the window curtains. Sans’ soul felt like it might burst from fear and he eventually just stared at the door.

...and slowly the brass knob turned with a faint squeak. Sans was petrified, “Papyrus, go into the kitchen and hide!”

Papyrus frowned as Sans jumped out of his petrified state in a flash, grabbed the remote and paused the movie, “Please!”

Papyrus looked worriedly to his older brother, but did as he asked. Sans turned to the door, his eye slowly lit up with fear in the form of an electric blue flame.

The door opened and a small, fleshy head poked inside. Sans wondered to himself why he didn't lock the damn door as a drop of magical sweat dripped down the side of his skull.

A tiny fleshy creature stepped in and closed the door behind himself. It was shaking rather badly, and only when it looked up did it see Sans.

“H-hi,” the creature whispered, its voice sounded cracked and dry, “I-I d-didn't mean t-to bo-bother y-you...I...it is cold outswide.”

Sans was reminded of Papyrus when the creature made ‘side’ sound like ‘slide’. He didn't lower his guard though, “Are you a human?”

The creature sneezed, and Sans jumped. As it whiped at it’s nose with its arm, it mumbled, “I d-don't know. T-the lady i-in the wuins s-swaid I was.”

Sans couldn't bring himself to attack it, it seemed like a small child, even if it was a human, “How old are you?”

“Three,” It sniffled, but it seemed to be warmed up a bit now, “My n-name is Kyle.”

Sans glanced towards the kitchen, “Paps, I think it's okay. It doesn't look like it is going to hurt us.”

Kyle sneezed again, and rubbed at his eye, “What’s your name?”

Papyrus slowly stepped out the kitchen, but upon seeing a potentially new friend, he darted out, “I'm Papyrus, and that is my big brother, Sans!”

“Paps,” Sans said quickly, “Why don't you go get it a blanket?”

Papyrus nodded and ran down the hallway towards the closet like a cheetah. Sans looked back to their new ‘friend’, his teeth grinding against each other, “I need to call...my...Grillby. I'll be right back.”

His soul was pounding when he got to the counter where his dad’s phone was. A human was in their house! In the back of his mind, how ever, Sans wondered how such a little human survived this long, especially after the blizzard.   
“Hello?” Thankfully, Doggo answered.   
“It's Sans,” Sans said quietly, “The human is in our house.”   
Sans held the phone away from him as Doggo started to shout rapidly, “We’re on our way kid, stay put!”   
Sans glanced back to the kid. Grillby had said that he was armed right? Sans didn't see any weapons though, and thought for a moment that maybe this wasn't a human after all. Kyle still shook by the door, glanced around the living room with a look of curiosity. Papyrus came back in with the blanket, and wrapped it around the human’s shoulders before Sans could say anything, “There you are Friend! The Great Papyrus has brought you a blanket!”

Kyle smiled, “Thank you, Pap-rus.”

Papyrus grinned, and lead the human by the hand to the couch, “Do you want to finish my movie with me?”

Kyle nodded, and sat down next to Papyrus. Sans felt utterly shocked as Papyrus grabbed the remote and hit play.

It would seem the Royal Guard and Grillby thought the same after the burst through the door, weapons and magic at the ready only to see a three year old human and a four year old skeleton sitting next to each other watching “The Princess Bride”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my rule on here is "if you have nothing nice to say, and aren't helping in anyway, don't say it". I have and will report anyone who is rude and unjust towards anyone in my comments section.
> 
> Another thing: if you don't like the idea my fanfic is based off, use common sense and don't read it please. I'd rather if you didn't hate on my train. 
> 
> And, as always, if you see anything wrong, like a miss spelling or something that doesn't make sense, ask me about it and I'll explain to you.
> 
> Love you guys,   
>  Lady


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be too long. There's about two chapters left, maybe three. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the support!

_“I...I want a home...I...If I can have one…”_   
_“...”_   
_“If...someone w-wants me….I want a home.”_   
_“...you have one, my child. Coal? You...I won't take your child from you.”_

  
The Royal Guard sat around with the human, talked with him, and waited on King Asgore to come. Kyle was joyful and happy to answer their questions, and when they ran out, joined Papyrus in playing “Monster Kart” on the Monstation.

Sans was the one to open the door for the King, and was the only one who didn't bow, but instead stuck out his hand for the king of all monsters to shake. ‘The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick’ made the king laugh heartily, before he spotted Kyle.

“Fluffy!” Kyle squealed upon seeing the massive goat king.   
Asgore seemed terrified to see Kyle, and looked to Grillby immediately, “Please do not tell   
me you intended I use this...infant's soul?”

Grillby shook his head rapidly, and took out a small carry-out bag from one of the kitchen drawers. He seemed rather embarrassed as he handed it to the King. Asgore laughed more, and pocketed the bag with the odd yellow glow.

Kyle was staring up at him with wide eyes, “Are you the king?”

Asgore beamed, “Yes, I am-”

“King Fluffybuns!” Kyle shirked, “You're the king of fluffy bunnies!”

The entire room fell silent- Sans was the first to burst out laughing, followed by Papyrus’ giggles and Grillby’s snort and then rest of the Royal Guard’s barking laughter. Kyle was beaming at Asgore as the king stood there with a look of utter shock, before he too chuckled.

“Did anyone check his soul type yet?” Asgore asked, smile still in place.   
  
“No sir,” Lesser Dog said, and her tail swished slowly, “Sorry.”

“It is fine,” Asgore said with a wave of his hand, “My child, come here for a moment.”

Kyle bounced over, and stood on his tip toes as Asgore forced him into battle. He looked confused, and studied the buttons in front of him. He didn't know what any of them meant.

“Green,” Asgore said softly, “Kindness.”

He pressed the Mercy button, and when Kyle looked up with scared eyes, he pointed one clawed finger to the adjacent Mercy button. Kyle mashed the button with one chubby hand. Asgore smiled at the child, “Now, my child,what do you want to do? Do you want to live with anyone here, or come join me in the castle?”

Kyle looked troubled, and glanced back at the pile of dogs, “Water dog?”

Grillby looked confused until Kyle waved his arm back and forth, “Water dog.”

Doggo gingerly walked out, the pupils of his eyes trained on Kyle’s hand, “Kyle puppy?”

Kyle reached out and wrapped a chubby baby hand around Doggo’s finger.

Asgore looked somewhat disappointed, “You wish to live with Doggo?”

Kyle wrapped his arms around Doggo's leg, “Yes pwease.”

Asgore sighed, “As you wish, my child. Doggo of the Royal Guard, I am entrusting you with this human child. Should anything come to cause his death, his soul belongs to me.”

Doggo’s ears folded back, but he nodded.

 

“And Kyle went home with the ‘water dog’,” Sans says, and glanced at Frisk, “Poor kid fell asleep.”

He looks to Toriel, surprised to see her with a tear stained face, her fur sticking together in clumps below her eyes, “Tor?”

“What happened to the child?” She whispers.

Sans tenses, “Tor...maybe we should finish this another time. I mean, the kiddo is asleep, and Paps needs his bedtime story…”

“Please,” Toriel begs, “I...I need to know what happened to him.”

Sans sighs, “Tori…”  
  
“When I first found him,” Tori says in a surprisingly strong voice, “He kept asking about his mother. I...I told him that he would probably never see her again. He cried...he cried so much that he fell asleep with tears stained to his face. I...When I woke up...I couldn't f-ind him. I searched all of the Ruins...but I never found him. Little dark skinned boy, chocolate brown eyes and black hair in tiny curls on his head, right?”

Sans nods, a sad expression on his face, “Why don't you put Frisk in bed, and I'll tell ya the rest?”

Toriel nods, and sniffs. She gently picks up the kiddo, and takes them upstairs. Sans felt terrible for putting off the ending of his story, but he...he really would rather putting off his friend’s end of story till later. It made his non-existent stomach twist and turn just thinking about it.

Sans sighs, and grabs his cell from his pocket along with the stylus pen that he bought at the gas station.

_**SANS** : hey bro will b late home. Can u go 2 bed w/o ur story?_

_**Best Bro Evah:** OF COURSE BROTHER! EVEN IF IT IS HARD TO READ YOUR TEXT SLANG, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDERSTAND CLEARLY! I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!_

Sans snorts, and tucks his phone away in his pocket. He sighs, a sad expression coming over his face again. He never remembered Kyle mentioning Toriel before, not even suggesting her existence. He lets his mind wander off while he waits for Toriel to come back….


	4. Chapter 4

_“I will avenge those killed by ASGORE!”_   
_“You killed innocents!”_   
_“Our king never killed anyone!”_   
_“I will avenge thee!”_

  
“Hey! Hey Sans!” Kyle shouted, his lanky legs being used to gain distance, “Dog-Dad said I could hang with you and Paps today!”

The nine year old stumbled to a halt in front of Sans, a wide grin in place. Sans smiled at him, “I'm patellin you kid, if you keep running around without a hat or gloves on, you're going to give yourself a femur.”

Kyle snorted, “If you're tibia honest with me, that's a fibula, right?”

The sixteen year old skeleton ruffled the kid's slowly growing hair, “Nope, there's snow kiddin’ with a ice guy like me.”   
  
“SANS!” Papyrus shouted,and ran over from the doorway of their guardians home. He stomped over and crossed his arms, “We’re too old for your puns, you lazybones!”

Kyle laughed, “You made a pun, Paps! You're just as bad as him!”

Papyrus’ jaw dropped and Sans burst out laughing. He clutched his rib cage to keep from falling over, unable to stop his fit of laughter. He could see Papyrus’ banana yellow boots smash into the snow yet again, “Kyle!”

Kyle giggled as well, “Come on Paps, you said you wanted to play Royal Guard today, right?”

Papyrus lost his anger almost immediately, “Yes!”

“Let's go then!” Kyle shouted, “I, King Fluffybuns, ask of you, the GREAT Papyrus, to take down the mighty Sans!”

Papyrus pulled a determined expression, “I shall take him down!”

Papyrus had been practicing his magic for a while at this point, but hadn't had a good grasp on his control. His hands shook from the effort of using his attack, and by the time he finally got the bone attack up, he couldn't steer it around Sans, nor hold onto it much longer. He tried desperately to make the attack disappear, but let it go by accident. Sans hadn't been paying attention at the time, too focused on his phone to really pay attention to what his brother and his best friend were doing.

He turned when a dark blur threw themselves in front of him, his eye sockets widened when he saw Kyle throw up his arms to protect himself, and take the full blow of his baby brothers attack, “Kyle!”

Papyrus wailed as Kyle dropped to his knees, “I'm sorry!”   
  
Kyle glanced up, his breathing unsteady, “It's fine Paps.” He tilted his head a little to look at Sans, “Nothing hit you, did it?”

Sans was utterly shocked, “No, nothing...why did you...do that?”

“I've seen your HP before,” Kyle said, sitting back on the heels of his feet, “I have twenty for just being human,ya know?”

Sans shook a little, his bones rattling as he sat down next to his human friend, “You could have died.” Sans did his best to try and heal him, his hands glowed a pale teal light as he placed them on his friends back. He felt sick as he watched the human's HP go up from two to a shaky fifteen.

Kyle smiled, “Then I would have died saving one of my best friends. I think that's a pretty swell way to die.”

Papyrus tackled the younger boy in a hug, and sobbed. Kyle just hugged him back.

 

  
“Sans?”

Sans jerks up, looking to Toriel quite quickly, “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Toriel took her seat across from him again, her eyes are cast downward, glossy with tears, “Please...continue….I need to know what happens.”

  
Sans took a breath from his invisible lungs, “Right well….we were in Snowdin, a few days after gift giving day…..”

 

  
  
  
“Sans!” Kyle shrieked, his feet kicking up snow behind him towards the twenty-two year old skeleton raced after him, “Stop! Ah-!”

Both human and skeleton flew tumbling down into the snow as Sans tackled him, “Got ya!”

“You're too old for this!” Kyle shrieked, “Paps! Pappy help!”

Kyle squirmed in Sans grip, only managing to kick the older skeleton in the ribs. Sans winced, and sat back, “Geez kid.”

Kyle wasn't up for apologizes and bolted. He didn't get far. Sans snickered as he pulled the human back with his magic. Kyle looked shocked, “That's cheating!”

“Aw, don't be so blue kiddo,” Sans said with a lazy smile, “You're my prisoner now.”

“Sans!” Kyle shrieked, “You lazy goof!”

“I'm not a goof,” Sans said, mockingly offended, “I'm a witty comedian, do your research.”

Kyle frowned, “That one wasn't even funny.”

Sans shrugged, “I needed to make a reference at one point, or else she’d never live up to her fandom title.”

“...what?” Kyle whispered. He started to screech, “Papyrus! Papyrus, Sans is crazy!”

Sans looked behind him, a little worried that his brother hadn't caught up yet. He lowered Kyle to the ground, “...lets go find Papyrus. It's a little weird that he hasn't caught up yet.”

Kyle brushed the snow off his jeans and jacket, and nodded, “‘Kay.”

They walked for a while, and called out to the small skeleton. Sans could feel a bubble of anxiety rush up his ribcage, “Where the stars is he?”

Kyle frowned, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Sans asked, ignoring the opportunity for a pun.

“Please human! No one wants to hurt you here!”

“That,” Kyle said, his eyes wide with terror, “Sans, this way, quick!”

Kyle took the lead rather quickly, making it into a clearing in the forest rather quickly, with Sans only barely on his tail, “Paps! Are you okay-?”

Papyrus turned, his face a little beat up looking, “I am fine, I- oof!”

“Paps!” Kyle yelped.

A girl dressed as a cowgirl, looking to be around sixteen, a gun tucked in her waistband, and a dusty knife in hand. She had kicked Papyrus down, and raised the knife over his head.Sans grabbed Papyrus with his magic and pulled him to himself, “Kyle, run!”

But Kyle didn't, because the girl turned and pulled that gun out of her waistband, intent on her face, “I will avenge those killed by ASGORE!”

“You killed innocents!” Sans snapped, his teeth grinding against each other.

“Our king never killed anyone!,” Kyle shouted, taking a step forwards.

The girl glared, “You have been brainwashed! Human's are killed by ASGORE on sight! He is a murderer, and so are all monsters outside of the ruins!”

Sans realized what she was doing too late.

“I will avenge thee!” She had shouted, and flung her knife directly at Sans and Papyrus.   
All three boys knew how much damage a human could do to a monster with a physical weapon. Sans guessed that's why he did it.

He guessed that's why Kyle jumped out in front of the skeleton brothers.

 

“I'd only ever seen the kid bleed once, when he lost a tooth,” Sans says softly. I teleported Papyrus and I back home, and Grillby ran out with the Royal Guard to take care of her. Kyle...Kyle didn't make it. He was dead when Grillby got there.”   
  
Sans rubs the back of his skull tiredly, “Never even got to say goodbye.”

Toriel looks heartbroken, “I thought if I told the human's what I believed Asgore was doing, that they wouldn't leave. I didn't think….I didn't think they’d…”

“You did what you thought was right,” Sans says, “And you were wrong. But, it's going tibia alright.”

Toriel stands, her chair scooting back as she does, her eyes filled with tears, “Do you think he would mind if I came over now?”

Sans gives he a small smile, “I think he would love if you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you guys liked this little thing.

_“I'm so sorry. I should..I should have-”_   
_“Tori...er...Toriel-”_   
_“You can c-call me Tori. I'm so sorry!”_   
_“Shh...don't cry. I understand.”_   
_“I'm so sorry.”_   
_“You're okay….we’re okay.”_

  
Sans sighs, and rests his chin in his hand. Looks like he’ll be babysitting for a few hours till Toriel came back. He glances towards the stairway, and chuckles.

“Smart move, kiddo,” He says.

“Sorry,” Frisk signed, “I just wanted to know how the story ended.”

Sans waved them over, “Well, now you know. Anything else you want to know while your mom isn't here? Aside from how monsters are made,” He adds when he sees Frisk open their mouth. Frisk frowns and he chuckles.

“Chara wants to know if he had the power to reset.”

Sans stills, and looks to Frisk, “Why does Chara want to know?”

Frisk looks down, “They just do.”

Sans sighs and leans back in his chair, “No, from what I know, the kid couldn't reset.”

“Chara says they know more than you,” Frisk signs, “They say that he did, just not the same kind of reset. He could bring people back to life.”

Sans fell still, “What?”

Frisk rubs their head, “They stopped talking.”

Sans stares at the wall, then looks back to Frisk, “Go back to bed, kiddo. I'll cya tomorrow.”

Frisk nods a little, and heads back up stairs.

  
Kyle could bring people back to life….

“Did Kyle know?” Sans mutters to himself, “Did he know that he didn't need to die?”

  
  
Kyle wishes he could hug his best friend. He wishes he could apologize, because he did know- he chose to let himself die. It was for the greater good, the greater cause. He just wanted his friends to be free. Oh how it sucks to be dead.

  
Sans stood up and made his way to the couch. Hopefully, Papyrus wouldn't mind that he probably wouldn't come home till tomorrow night. He had some research to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see anything that doesn't make sense or needs editing? I've been without my beta/editor for two years now, and while I try and edit it myself, I sometimes miss things. Also, I'm not going to throw a hissy fit if you have some criticism, just make sure you point out HOW I can fix the issues aswell. :)


End file.
